An adventure for two
by ghirahim-mylove
Summary: Rupin and Beedle decided to take an adventure away from the skyloft, down to the surface! When they arrive, they take a walk into the sealed temple to see some source of evil is lurking around in there. They soon find out what's going on and realize they are suitable to adventure all around the surface! Note: Please read Time Sword (my other story) before reading this


**Hi guys :D my brother (Whose 8) wanted me to read to him my fanfiction so i did, and he wanted to add something to it but not to my fanfic. Sooo i let him start a new one :D he told me what he wanted it about and some of the things he wanted them to say so i wrote it all down and here it is. Please read my other fanfiction to know some of the things that go on in this story. I might continue this and have him give me more things to write down or i will do just a whole bunch of oneshot stories that he helps with. So i hope you enjoy :D! **

* * *

Pov: Rupin  
whoa I looked up at the sealed temple and was amazed in all its glory. "This is it!" I walked up to the big grand doors that lead into the temple. "Beedle! Come here! I found the door!" I yelled to my searching partner, Beedle.

"You found the enterance!?" He asked running towards me. He came to a sudden hault right next to me "So how do we open it? He asked

"I'm not quite sure..." I responded. I put one hand on the door and tried pushing it open. I looked at Beedle with a surprised look "Lets go in!" I said turning back towards the door.

We walked through the big doors to find not exactly what we expected...

The walls were covered in black and there was a redish black mist floating around everywhere. I heard faint panting and sword slashes inside the temple. Right in the middle of the room, there was a massive turning gear. "What is this" I whispered looking around. I looked at Beedle and we both ran towards the gear.

"I think this is called the gate of time" Beedle said looking up and anylizing it. "I'v read about this in my texts books when I was in the Knight academy! But when I looked at the pictures of the sealed temple, it looked nothing like this! THere must be something wrong here..." Beedle looked at me with a worried face.

"So what do we do now" I asked

"I'm not sure" Beedle replied.

"Whose there!?" A voice yelled off in the distance "How dare you bring back up Groose!"

I suddenly got extremely worried. There was obviously some battle going on here and we were invading into it...

"You know how this makes me fell Skychild! FURIOUS OUTRAGED SICK WITH ANGER!"

I turned to Beedle "Maybe we should go" I started to turn and head for the door but Beedle stopped me "We don't want to die! I have a shop to take care of!"

"No, wait! We can hid behind that pillar over there and watch whats going on! And if anything dangerous ends up happening we can just run out the doors right there! We will be fine!" He reassured me. It was enough too, I agreed and we sneakily ran behind the pillar.

"What a strong young man you are, Groose..." The flamboyant looking dude stood on the stairs in front of the gate of time and stared right at who is now said to be Groose

"Isn't Groose that big kid from the Knight academy?" Beedle whispered to me

"Nah, isn't that the tall skinny one?" I replied

"No, he isn't that good. I couldn't imagine him fighting _that _guy!" Welp, I guess we'll just have to wait till the black mist clears up a bit to see who it is.

The flamboyant guy continued on with his monologe to Groose "I'm almost surprised I haven't beaten you by now. Then again, I honestly have not been going full power on you so brace yourself for a harder fight." He shot Groose an evil grin, turned around and his form started to change...he was turning a blackish brown color and was a lot larger...His har was also very sleek and shiney...almost metal looking... as a matter of fact, his entire figure looked like it was metal. Suddenly Groose came into view and I know Beedle and I were not very surprised to see who Groose really was. We were just barely able to see Groose's face but from what was visible, he looked scared.  
"We should go help them!" Beedle said a little too loud

I pulled him completely behind the pillar so we weren't visible to them. "That is a HORRIBLE idea! We could get killed! And _I_ have a shop to run!" I replied to him showing, I _really_ don't wanna go out there

"Come on, is all you ever think about your shop? Lets get out there and have some fun in our lives! All we ever do is sit in our shops all day, lets go!" Beedle said jumping out from behind the pillar, aiding Groose in his fight with that bad guy.

"Who are they!?" He yelled just after seeing Beedle and I run behind Groose.

"What are you guys doing here?" He whispered to us. Before Beedle or I could even get a word in, that bad dude chimed in  
"What do you guys think you are doing here?!" He yelled again. I looked to Groose and Beedle to see if they had any response to Ghirahim, but obviously they didn't because they were already looking at me. I sighed and stepped forward  
"I-I'm rupin sir...a-and that's Beedl..." He cut me off

"I dont CARE who you are! Why are you here?! What are you doing here! I am in the middle of a battle!" He really needs to stop yelling...He started walking towards me with his sword all ready to fight. I pulled out the small sword I had strapped to my back. Beedle and I came prepared with all of the right equiptment.

"You really thing you can defeat me with that pathetic little piece of trash." He said lightly knocking the sword out of my hand with his.  
I knew this was an extremely bad idea...

* * *

**So please leave a review on what you thought about this story (Keep it generally nice cause my brother made it) and tell me whether or not you want him to do more oneshots or to continue this story :D **


End file.
